The tango of Dreamland
by Aijja
Summary: Odd char.death story. Pure Angst. Littele bit of Yaoi. RR Pwease


Title: The tango for Dreamland (sucks)

Author: Aijjuli

Rating: pg

Pairing: little bit of Bryan/Kai

A/N: This is weird bit of story… Can't explain. The lyrics aren't mine.. They belong to Maija Vilkkumaa… Amazing singer…I just translated them..

Disclaimer: Don't own even if I would want to…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With tears running down his face he kept writing on the floor. The hard black marble floor was difficult to write on. He had to careful not to smudge the red ink. The red ink that had fallen from him just merely seconds ago. They would be back and he had to be done before it. So scribbling on his knees he wrote the lyrics of the song he had to tell before they would come back. And this time they would break him, he knew it even now. It was much to know when your time came and even more to accept it. He had fought for so long so it came as a relief to him. Almost. He had protested against it but when they had destroyed the last flaming piece of his reasons to live he didn't much care what happened to him. So writing was his testament. His last evidence that he still WAS.

He was lying on the floor when they came back. Black and red and pain. PAIN! PAIN!!!

Stand quietly, close your eyes

I have power and connections to the police

The night is stuffed, the sea is steaming

You are insolent and obscene, you must be shut down

Don't say anything, I'm not interested

I'll read your diary, Take you inside

I have home there where you can see the Tallinn

I have lived so long that I can do anything I want

_They had been so young but not innocent or naïve. That had been whipped out of them a long time ago. But still the time was best of his life. Even with all the beatings and torture. Child can always act like an adult but they can't see the world in the same way. So in the dark hours of night they had told tales to each other, wrote songs to cover their heart aches and been close to each other. These kinds of bonds brake easily when they are older and realize their differences in everything. They shouldn't but they do. _

And every night I'll play the tango of dreamland

And sometimes it feels like someone is crying for help from the sea

I'll turn the music louder

I have authority, I train others

And when they are yelling under my window: _This can't be like this_

I'll go back to sleep

Coughing he sat up and crawled on the corner where his lyrics were. Dropping blood on his way he finally made it to the corner and even found the stick he had written with. It was too dark and his eyes were too tired so he couldn't say if it really was a stick or, as he expected it to be, a little bone. He knew, it was always with him, that someone had cut Bryans toes off in these chambers. – Bryan…-- He thought and would have smiled if he would have had the strength to do so.

You want much but can't have anything

And it is idle at scream and impossible to complain

The night makes the lines deform

And cases like this are left alone

Don't say anything, I'm not interested

I'll shoot you with a shotgun, close you inside

You don't know anything; Your father never had to fight

I have crawled so long I can do anything I want

"_Now now, Brybry you can't hurt those smaller than you." He had laughed. The lilac-haired blader had smirked evilly and captured his lips in deep kiss. Blue and lilac mixed with each other as they rolled in their happiness. When they finally came to have air, Bryan had stared at the sky. _

"_I'll always remember this moment." He had said as his rough hand had cascaded down the others back._

"_For what?" He had instantly asked. _

"_To be the most bizarre moment of my most bizarre life." _

_They had laughed at that and a week later Biovolt had captured them again and Bryan had been shot as he had escaped with Ian. _

And every night I'll play the tango of dreamland

And sometimes it feels like someone is crying for help from the sea

I'll turn the music louder

I have authority, I train others

And when they are yelling under my window: This can't be like this

I'll go back to sleep

"Just kill me finally. I'll never escape if you do so." He sighed when the waves of white pain shot through his back.

"He's right you know boss. He isn't so good-looking anymore. The fun is almost over." One of the big, black figures said. The bastard nodded, giving the permission.

"Slid his throat. Then we'll find and kill the rest." Grinning like a mad man, that he was, The figure grapped Kai's dirty hair.

"Heard that? The worlds finished." Then the rusty knife slid against his throat.

"Maybe… Everyone dreamt of a paradise but what they had was you. Ironic isn't it…"

And this silence is so beautiful

And breeze that can never have me

And so big is the night and space

And fear that makes one trust in morning

He had finished his lyrics, his song and his love for the land came in to an ideal that fought again the evil until the final victory. For which side? That is another story that I'll tell you later.


End file.
